Sweden
The Kingdom of Sweden is a country on the Scandinavian Peninsula in Northern Europe. Sweden has land borders with Norway to the west and Finland to the northeast, and it is connected to Denmark by the Öresund Bridge in the south. Sweden is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of government and a highly developed economy. Sweden emerged as an independent and unified country during the Middle Ages. In the 17th century the country expanded its territories to form the Swedish Empire. Most of the conquered territories outside the Scandinavian Peninsula were lost during the 18th and 19th centuries. The eastern half of Sweden, present-day Finland, was lost to Russia in 1809. The last war in which Sweden was directly involved was in 1814, when Sweden by military means forced Norway into a personal union with Sweden, a union which lasted until 1905. Since then, Sweden has been at peace, adopting a non-aligned foreign policy in peacetime and neutrality in wartime. Sweden in Atlantis The 17th-century Atlantean pirate Red Rodney Radcliffe sometimes flew the flag of Sweden on his ship to conceal his true nature.Opening Atlantis, p. 173. The 17th-century Swedish King Gustavus Adolphus was a personal hero of Victor Radcliff, father of the United States of Atlantis.The United States of Atlantis, p. 228. Sweden in "Drang von Osten" Sweden joined the German-led coalition to meet China's invasion of Russia in 2041. While the coalition was initially successful in meeting the invasion in European Russia, by 2043 the coalition's lines were collapsing, and Chinese troops were making their way into Ukraine.See, e.g., We Install and Other Stories, loc. 417-820. Sweden in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' Sweden was one of the few independent countries in Europe with much of the continent under the rule of the [[Germany (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|Greater German Reich]]. In 2011, Sweden joined other countries in demanding the release of ''Führer'' Heinz Buckliger after the SS attempted its ''Putsch'' against the reformer. Sweden in "In This Season" Three Jewish families (the Friedman, Geller and Korczak Families) of Puck, Poland, with supernatural assistance, fled by boat in December 1939 from Nazi-occupied territory to the coast of neutral Sweden. Sweden in "News From the Front" As Sweden was neutral during World War II, a group of American celebrities traveled by the Swedish ship Gustavus Vasa to meet with their German counterparts and discuss ways to achieve peace.Atlantis and Other Places, p. 98. Sweden in Southern Victory Sweden remained neutral during the Great War and the Second Great War. In the early part of the latter war, a British freighter, used to smuggle arms and men to Canada, pretended to be a Swedish ship, the Karlskrona. Sweden in "Suffer a Sorceress" A cadre of Swedish mercenaries were among Emperor Alexios' guards in Constantinople during his final illness in 1118, and publicly hailed his son Prince John as his successor during a transfer of power ceremony. Sweden in ''The Two Georges'' Sweden was a nation in Scandinavia, bordered by Danish Norway to the west and north, and Russian Finland to the north and east, with a sizable Baltic coastline left over.''The Two Georges'', map. The activity of skiing, performed for sport in Sweden, was used primarily for military activities in Russia, and was not well known in the North American Union.Ibid., p. 162-163, HC, 241, MPB. Sweden in The War That Came Early Sweden was neutral when the Second World War began. Germany regularly imported iron ore from Sweden, using Norway as part of its shipping route. In 1939, when the war was reaching the end of its first year, Germany invaded first Denmark then Norway in order to "secure" its shipping lines from a potential Allied invasion. Sweden maintained its neutrality, but began ramping up its military preparedness. Peggy Druce was allowed to travel to Stockholm, Sweden by the German authorities in 1939, after Denmark fell. She observed the more alert level Sweden was maintaining. She concluded that Sweden would probably fall if invaded, but that they would exact a price from Germany. Sweden in Worldwar Sweden was the only country Northern Europe not conquered or dominated by Germany in World War II. Sweden officially remained neutral in that war, but bordered as it was by German-conquered Norway to the west and German ally Finland to the east, it was largely dominated by the Axis. Sweden's climate was too cold for the Race to thrive in. Between this and German protection, Sweden's independence was guaranteed by Fleetlord Atvar in the Peace of Cairo despite its inability to resist the Conquest Fleet on its own. However, it did not have diplomatic relations with the Race. Despite its close ties to the Reich, Sweden wisely refrained from declaring war on the Race when Germany invaded Poland in the 1965. While damage from fallout was considerable, Sweden itself was spared from explosive-metal bomb attacks. References }} Category:Countries in Europe Category:Axis Members (Alternate Timeline) Category:Atlantis Category:Drang von Osten Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:In This Season Category:News From the Front Category:Southern Victory Category:Suffer a Sorceress Category:The Two Georges Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar